Pooh's Adventures of Sailor Moon R: The Movie
Pooh's Adventures Of Sailor Moon R: The Movie is the 2nd Winnie the Pooh/Sailor Moon crossover made by KitaroShinX and it will appear on YouTube around 2010. Plot The movie opens with a young Darien on the roof of a hospital: he hands another small boy a rose. The little boy thanks him and says "No one has ever given me a gift before". He then dissolves into thin air as he vows to bring Darien a flower. The movie flashes forward to the present day, with Darien, Serena, and the rest of the four Sailor Scouts at a botanical garden. Serena tries to steal a kiss from Darien, but when he notices that they're being spied on, he walks off outside alone. Suddenly the fountain a few feet from him mysteriously goes silent and a pink rose-petal floats past him. The sky goes dark and thousands of flower-petals fall out of the sky as the girls come outside; Serena and Rini laughing and giggling. A young man about Darien's age appears and the flower petals vanish. Darien runs up to Darien, asking him if he saw the flower petals, but the young man interrupts her and takes Darien's hand. Darien has no idea as to the identity of the young man, and Serena is terrified of these events. She tries to remove the man's hand from Darien, but the man gets angry and pushes Serena down. He vows that no one will prevent him from keeping his promise. He shoots flower petals at the group and then vanishes in a flurry of them. While the girls question the identity of the young man, Darien mutters "Fiore... it can't be." Later, back at Rei's temple, the group (without Darien) discuss an asteroid which has started to approach Earth and on which Luna and Artemis have discovered traces of vegetal life. The talk turns into gossip about Darien's and Fiore's possible relationship, while Serena thinks about how Darien had told her that he had no family and was alone, and how she had promised him she would be his family from now on. Fiore sends a flower-monster, Glycina, to Tokyo, where it begins draining the life energy from the populace. The Guardian Senshi free the people, but suffer injuries. It emerges that Fiore uses a Xenian flower. Fiore resumes his attack, but just as he seems about to kill Sailor Moon by impaling her on his claw-like fingernails, Tuxedo Mask jumps in front of her and takes the hit himself. Mortified, Fiore takes Darien's limp body back aboard an asteroid rapidly approaching Earth and begins to revive him in a crystal filled with liquid. Darien remembers a young Fiore, who had made friends with him just after his parents died. Darien had previously assumed that that he had made up the boy as an imaginary friend. Fiore had had to leave Darien (the Earth's atmosphere did not suit him), but before they parted Darien gave Fiore a rose. After that, Fiore wandered the galaxy, searching for a worthy flower for Mamoru, and found the Xenian blossom, which began to rule him. He then returns to Earth, seeking revenge on the humans who had made Darien lonely. Meanwhile the Scouts have found out that the energy from the asteroid matches the evil energy of the flower-monster, and conclude that Fiore has hidden there and that he holds Darien as a prisoner. After Luna and Artemis tell them of an old legend about the Xenian flower and how it destroyed planets by using weak-hearted people, the Senshi teleport to the asteroid to battle Fiore and rescue Darien. Hundreds of flowers cover the asteroid. Fiore confronts the Senshi and tells them of his plan to scatter flower-seeds all over the planet, draining humanity's energy. The Scouts then fight hundreds of flower-monsters. The monsters combine into one and ensnare the Guardian Scouts; Mars tosses Moon aside before it can get her too. Fiore orders Moon to drop her weapon, the Cutie Moon Rod, and to surrender, or her friends will suffer. They urge her to fight, but she drops the weapon and begins to cry. Xenian's control over Fiore weakens with the display of emotion and the flower monsters disappear. The Xenian then possesses Fiore's body. Darien breaks free as Fiore begins to attack Moon. Fiore accuses Usagi of inability to understand his loneliness, causing the Guardian Senshi to remember their own loneliness. The Guardian Senshi tell Fiore that without Serena, they all would have been left alone, and beg him not to kill her. Fiore goes to stab Serena, and Darien throws a rose and collapses. Serena is safe. The rose embedded in Fiore's chest blooms and causes the Xenian's possession of Fiore to break. Fiore feels betrayed by Darien, and all the flowers on the asteroid vanish. However, the asteroid continues to hurtle towards Earth. Serena wakes up, and despite her friends' warnings uses the Silver Crystal to try to change the course of the asteroid. However, Fiore suddenly grabs Serena's brooch in an attempt to stop her, which then causes Darien to forcingly detransform. Serena grabs Fiore, who suddenly sees a vision. Fiore realizes that Serena had given Darien the rose that Mamoru gave to Fiore. Fiore becomes overcome with emotion, and the Xenian is destroyed. Fiore vanishes, and Darien and the Guardian Senshi lend Princess Serenity their powers to sustain the Silver Crystal as the asteroid descends towards Earth. The Silver Crystal shatters, the asteroid breaks up, and Serena dies. The girls and Darien cry over Darien, but Fiore reappears and thanks Darien. He gives Darien a nectar-filled flower with Fiore's life-energy. Darien wets his lips with the nectar and kisses Serena, reviving her. And as she returns to life, Fiore, reduced to the form of a child again, returns to space to live in peace Trivia *Cure Dream(Nozomi), Cure Rouge(Rin), Cure Lemonade(Urara), Cure Aqua(Karen), Milky Rose(Kurumi), Coco, Nuts, Syrup, will guest stars in this movie. * This is going to be the first movie of Winnie the Pooh and Sailor Moon movies with the Pretty Cure Series * The Pretty Cure characters will appear from "The Promise of The Rose" to "Black Dream Hole".